Krityan Medicine
by leandra1709
Summary: A pure romantic smut. Raven gets sick and Judith sees what she can do to help him. Judith x Raven, explicit


Raven coughed and pulled the blankets up, covering his chin. All of his clothes except for his underwear were on the floor, to make sure he didn't overheat. He knew exploring the Blade Drifts of Zopheir would be a bad idea for him. It wasn't so much the fact that he hated the cold, but the fact that he got sick easily. It was a long trek back to Halure after Karol saved the team's skin. Raven had been just about ready to pass out, and happily stayed in the inn's bed for a very long time.

He wondered when someone would come to check on him. Almost as if they sensed his thoughts, the door to his room was pushed open slightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just on my death bed here," he croaked out.

"I'm sure that Yuri and the others would just leave you here if I told them that," the Krityan's soothing voice entered his ears.

Raven grew a bit warmer when he realized it was Judith, "Ah, well, that would be okay- as long as you stayed, Judy darlin'."

He expected her to laugh and leave, but she came closer and sat on the bed next to him. She took off one glove and moved his hair from his face, then held her hand against his forehead, "You're burning up, Raven. What happened?"

"I... don't do well in the cold," his throat felt sore and he knew he should rest, but Raven really didn't want Judith to leave. Especially now that they were alone and in close proximity. He hoped if he kept talking, she'd stay longer. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Don't push yourself, old man," she smiled sweetly at him, "I'll stay with you and make sure you feel better."

A thank you was going to be spoken, but Judith quickly cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. His lips parted slightly in surprise, which she used to her advantage. Her soft wet tongue pushed itself in and explored his mouth. His sore throat felt soothed as her saliva coated it, and he met her tongue with his. They kissed and tasted each other's mouths for what seemed like an eternity.

Judith pulled away, giving Raven a chance to breathe. "Judy," he said raspily. She took off her small coat, throwing it to the floor. In one swift moment she had the blanket over her shoulders and was straddling Raven. Her hands were on either side of his shoulders and her antennae tickled his face. Her large, soft breasts were hanging in front of his face, just barely held back by her tiny top. She sat down on his groin, and he knew she had to feel how hard he was.

Raven's face was flushed and he had trouble breathing, "Judy," he repeated, "I... want you."

She leaned in close and whispered, "I want you, too, old man," before biting his ear and licking it. He shuddered and closed his eyes, feeling a tingle from her doing that.

The sensation stopped and he felt her sit up again. His eyes opened, "...Don't stop..."

The Krityan beauty finally took her top off and let her breasts bounce down, giving him a full view. He took it all in and squeaked out, "Or do stop. This is good as well."

Her breasts and hard, pink nipples were too enticing for him. He put one hand behind her back and pushed her towards him, latching his mouth onto one of her nipples and grasping the other breast with his free hand. He suckled and nibbled on her, rolling his tongue over her nipple.

Judith panted and grabbed onto his hair; he had found her kink. He happily suckled, feeling her tense up, then switching to the other nipple. She let out a soft moan and he became aware of where they were.

He pulled away for a moment, "I need to lock the door."

"I already did..." Judith caught her breath and informed him. The rest of her clothes were taken off, slowly, so Raven could enjoy her naked body slowly coming to light.

She was all his to do whatever he wanted. Her trembling body told him that she wanted more. Raven laid back against his pillow and put his hands on her perfectly toned bottom. He pulled her forward until her groin was above his mouth. She was straddling his face.

Her inquisitive red eyes watched him carefully. She was a bit shy showing him this part of herself.

"You're so beautiful, Judy," he mumbled as he looked her over. She had a bit of pubic hair that she must have trimmed on a regular basis, and her labia was pink and moist. Her clitoris was visible and he stuck his tongue out to stroke it.

"Uhn," she stiffened, then bent over him, pushing herself against the wall.

The taste was like... honey and milk. Judith obviously bathed herself before she came in. He wondered if she had planned on this. His tongue came back out and tasted more of her nectar. He ran his tongue through her labial lips and suckled her clitoris.

A squeaky moan came out of her.

Raven smiled and plunged his tongue as far inside of her as he could and imitated penetration.

"Ahn!"

He grabbed her and pulled her closer, getting her fluids all over his face. He didn't care. She was delicious and he wanted more of her. He flicked his tongue against her clit quickly, which made her thighs tighten around his face.

"Raven!"

His tongue lapped up her juices. For a moment he forgot where he was, he was too caught up in eating out this goddess.

A hand slipped down his underwear and grabbed onto his erection. She got off his face and laid back in the bed, pulling him on top of her. Her breasts pushed against his chest, and she kissed him.

He looked into her eyes, "Judy, you know I'm gonna fuck you, right?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm ready for you. Show me how bad you want me."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled down his underwear enough for his hard cock to pop out, and slid it inside of her. She was amazingly hot and wet, her walls squeezing around him.

"You're so thick," she murmured into his ear.

Her voice sent him spiraling and he began to thrust in her. He pulled out and pushed back in, rhythmically, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted with him.

He had to slow down, but she kept thrusting against him. He held her against him tightly, "Hey, careful. I'm about to come if you keep that up..."

She slowed down and began kissing his shoulder and neck.

"That's not fair, Judy..."

She licked his neck before biting into it, which was enough to drive him crazy.

"Okay, that's all I can take," he sat up, tucking his legs underneath him and his erection sticking straight out. He pulled her legs around his waist and propped her bottom up on his thighs. His cock entered her one more time and he fucked her as fast and hard as he could before he exploded.

"Ah! Raven! You're hitting my G-spot! I'm gonna come!"

He felt her tighten around him and a gush of her fluids covered his member. He felt his climax coming as well and pulled her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he hammered her.

"Judy, baby, I'm coming, too!"

She kissed him as he came inside of her. His moans were muffled by her, and he filled her up with his hot essence. She tightened one more time as she slid off of him. His member slowly became flaccid, and he flopped down on the pillows, breathing hard and sweating.

Judith laid next to him, putting her head on his chest, "Are you feeling better now?"

Raven put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "Well, you got something out of me. I think I can fall back asleep now."

She smiled and drew a circle on his chest with her finger, "I think I'll stay here, just in case you need me."

He looked directly at her and kissed her passionately, "You can stay as long as you want."


End file.
